


杂篇

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR
Summary: 屯一些旧文短打杂篇，不会更新





	1. Chapter 1

我对利威尔说：“我外公外婆吵了一辈子，真是想不通他们怎么会生出我妈妈那样的女儿。”

利威尔斜着眼睛看了我一眼，他知道我在说什么，他说：“我们绝对不会有一个那样的女儿。”

阿尔敏在一旁苦笑着圆场：“你们可以领养一个温柔的小姑娘。”

我和利威尔又吵架了，如我们每次吵架一样闹得很大，从口角升级到摔东西，“耶格尔，你是翅膀硬了么，那就趁早滚出去。”他大概是这么说的，“滚出去就滚出去，总比和你呆在一起好。”我摔了门跑出来，外面下雨，几乎没什么人，该死的，利威尔当时为什么要选择住在这个冬天还会下雨的城市。

人在生气的时候是无所畏惧的，正如我摔了利威尔最喜欢的那尊小型雕塑，正如我穿着薄毛衣跑进冬季的雨里，正如现在是夜间十一点而我身上只有几枚硬币，还是上次和他去超市找的零钱。

我们总是争吵，因为各种事情，或许是盘子没洗干净，或许是对方和追求者多说了几句话，或许是对一件事不同的看法，我们都试图说服对方，但总是忘记自己当时就是因为彼此的固执而爱上对方。

爱么？

我走不动了，突然开始感慨中国人和犹太人的敬业程度，整条街上一家开着的店铺都没有，连唯一的那一家24小时营业的便利店都休业一天，我坐在屋檐下，看着夜幕发呆。

我们相爱么？老实说我真不敢肯定。

我们成天都在吵架，之后在粗暴的性爱中和好，我们几乎不赞成对方的所有观点。工作忙碌时我们可以连续几天不见面不通话，在几乎以为对方被车撞死好几天以后才出现在彼此面前。三笠说，那个矮子要是欺负你我就弄死他。丝毫不在乎利威尔是她哥哥。我说，不，利威尔很好，我们只是有时候会吵架，不过这是难免的不是么？

我不愿意和他吵架，他想必也是，可是我们都没办法控制自己，曾经看过一篇文章，说做什么都不要太用力，水太满会溢出来，冬天空调温度太高也会觉得燥热，适当就好。我们大概是太用力了，用力的想要将对方据为己有，揉进自己的骨血里，却忘记了彼此都是独立的个体，实现愿望就必须破坏彼此，变得面目全非，才能完全占有。

我喜欢他，我爱他，我不愿意离开他。

一切都是早就注定的了。

“啧，真是麻烦的小鬼，居然就这样跑出来了。”

我抬起头，利威尔站在我面前，他带了伞但没打开，身上还是淋得很湿，他的头发变成一缕一缕的，雨水顺着他的头发流下来。“回去吧。”他把伞撑开罩在我头顶，不由分说一把将我拽起来。猛的起立导致的眩晕害得我险些跌倒在他身上，我打了个趔趄终于站稳，我想给他道歉但是什么都说不出来。

“……”他把大衣罩在我身上，我接过伞，固执的拽过他的手，我喜欢和他牵手，这样是最切实的方式能让我感知到我在他身边。

“利威尔，就这样吧。”

他看看我，似乎没有意识到我在说什么，但我知道他明白。

就这样吧。


	2. Chapter 2

当艾伦已经能够行云流水的在信纸上给女孩子写出“它带给我最有意义的一件事就是认识你”时，他突然想到利威尔，想到他的第一封情书就是给这个男人，想到他晦涩的语言表述，想到他曾经也将这个名字写得行云流水。

晚些时候阿尔敏来找他，曾经那个有些软弱的少年已经长成了风度翩翩的漂亮青年，他把黑色的长外套搭在左臂上，动作像极了他的导师。“嘿，艾伦，快到点了。”阿尔敏说，他的金发有些长，这使得他看起来更像个中世纪的小少爷，“好的。”艾伦飞快地把那封信装进信封，胶棒胡乱抹一抹把信封粘住，之后在信封上用花体字风骚地写上那个女孩的名字，他那个时候写信可不是这样的，他给利威尔写的那封信简直用尽了他的心血，写完后几乎瘫倒在桌子上，心脏狂跳，重新洗了一遍手，强迫症一般把信折得毫无瑕疵，小心翼翼的塞进信封，用火漆封住，规规矩矩的写上——致利威尔。没错，就是你想到的那样，就像小学生第一次给老师交的那份作业，干干净净，认认真真。那简直像是一个仪式。

阿尔敏看着他的挚友把那封信投进邮筒，“三笠如果知道肯定会和你吵架。”艾伦耸耸肩，然后转过身去拍阿尔敏的肩膀：“我相信你不会让她知道的对不对？”

阿尔敏眨眨眼，表示自己无能为力，毕竟就算他不说，那些姑娘们也会找上门来，三笠想不知道都难。

“哎呀，算了，毕竟都扔进去了……”艾伦吹着口哨，“晚上的饭局都有谁？”

“也没谁吧……就是学校104期的毕业生，大概还有些学长校友会来，反正你都认识的，赫利斯塔和尤米尔要宣布她们的订婚消息，所以这次晚宴其实相当于她们组织，我也不太清楚啊。”阿尔敏用黑色的发带把长发绑起来，方便开车。

“是么！都订婚了啊！”艾伦一脸欣喜，“你呢？你和阿尼什么时候也办这么一个订婚仪式？你不是已经留了长发么？”“这得看她什么时候松口。”“估计快了，总不至于待你长发及腰的时候。”阿尔敏笑起来。

车里开着空调，隔绝了外面盛夏的酷暑，艾伦看着窗外来来往往的车辆和人，第二次想起利威尔，该死，他今天也不知道怎么，这个名字翻翻覆覆就是在他大脑里出不去。他那个时候给利威尔写的第一句话就是“我不知道应该怎么开头，可是当我透过书桌前面的百叶窗看见喧闹的街市，我就想到您。”他撇撇嘴，那个时候的情书真是矫情到极点，不过也真挚到极点，想到什么些什么，现在给那些漂亮的小学妹们的情书自然收放自如，反倒缺了那么一份率真。

艾伦甩甩头，努力把利威尔这个名字甩出自己的大脑，“阿尔敏，赫利斯塔订婚我们不需要送礼物吗？”尤赫二人从高中相恋爱情长跑七年，终于出柜修成正果，在这种有纪念意义的时刻不送点什么以表心意实在说不过去。“不用，她们还特地说了，所以我就没嘱咐你。”

就这么闲聊着，他们到了酒店，就在他们即将走进门厅的时候，一个富有磁性而微哑的声音从他们身后传来，“晚上好，小鬼们。”

艾伦在听到声音的一瞬间僵住了。

他突然开始后悔来参加这个订婚仪式兼校友会了。

“怎么来的这么晚？”三笠有些责怪的看着艾伦，她穿着一条橙色的裙子，束腰收身，纤长白皙的两条小腿露出来，脚上踩着黑色的高跟鞋，她难得穿成这样。“哇，你今天真漂亮。”艾伦也难得这么说。三笠挑眉，表示对称赞无动于衷，可还是微微红了脸，毕竟是女孩子。“三笠，你怎么没告诉我今天他也要来？！”艾伦把她拉到一旁，稍微松了松领结，三笠几乎赶上阿尔敏聪明，没用一秒就明白了“他”是谁，“赫利斯塔定的嘉宾名单。艾伦，如果那个矮子敢对你做什么我绝对让他这辈子都做不了什么。”艾伦抖了抖。

席间，利威尔几乎没有看艾伦（艾伦之所以知道这点是因为他几乎一直在看利威尔），他脱下黑色的外套搭在左臂上——忘了说，利威尔是阿尔敏的博导——男人几乎和三年前一样，冷漠，眉眼锋利，在重要场合会戴领巾。他还抽烟，抽万宝路。艾伦撇撇嘴，真是太过分了，当时明明告诉他不要抽烟的，好不容易戒掉又开始抽，真是赶着去送死。但随即他又开始鄙视自己，明明分手三年，现在却居然会有这种想法，实在是太……太不好了。

台上游戏做得欢脱无比，整场几乎成了尤米尔和赫利斯塔秀恩爱专场（不过本来就是别人的订婚仪式），这个时候韩吉搅和进去——韩吉全名韩吉·佐耶，合成生物学上的集大成者，专业严谨本人逗比，是个忽略性别小伙伴遍天下的……女人，艾伦听过她的课，拖堂行为无比严重，不过和讲政治的埃尔文·史密斯比起来，她的课好歹属于可听可理解的范围。艾伦看了一眼台上，三笠和让，阿尔敏和阿尼都已经被拽上去了，台面惨不忍睹，在此不过多赘述（其实就是我不会写了……）。可就在艾伦心里暗自庆幸的时候，赫利斯塔点到了他的名字，拽他上去玩一个烂大街的游戏——真心话大冒险。随后尤米尔的花球幸运的砸到了利威尔怀里。

艾伦站在台上看着没什么表情的利威尔，再次觉得整个人都不好了。

“打个招呼吧，先生们？”“晚上好，利……利威尔先生。”利威尔斜了他一眼，“把敬称给我去了。”“……利威尔。”“嗯。”

台上气氛诡异，刚刚下去的三笠险些冲上来解救艾伦，阿尔敏和让都不是她对手，幸好还有个战力超强的阿尼，死死拽住她。

转香槟瓶子的时候艾伦几乎在乞求，千万别转到他，无论真心话还是大冒险他现在都玩不起，即使他给那些乱七八糟的姑娘写过一封又一封的情书，可是，忘不掉终归忘不掉，他玩不起。

于是上天听到了他的乞求，瓶子指着利威尔，男人耸耸肩，表示认栽，“大冒险。”“哈哈哈哈，太棒了利维！”韩吉叫出来，“你终于栽在我手上了！”利威尔面色一凛，她可不像那对新人好打发。“那么……”韩吉的眼镜片闪着寒光，“请背诵你今天早上写的情书。”

艾伦差点就“我操”出来了，不过很快整个人就蔫了，他早就该知道，相爱嘛，此一时彼一时。利威尔瞪了韩吉一眼，偏头看看那个棕发男孩，然后他清清嗓子，开始背诵。

“致艾伦。”艾伦先是一愣，然后自暴自弃，你瞧瞧，连名字都找一样的。

“七年前我收到了你的第一封情书，只能用矫情和糟糕两个字来形容。”艾伦终于意识到在说他自己，他捂脸，恨不得跑下台去，“甚至有些地方语法是错误的。但是，不得不说，还不赖。之后我们生活在一起四年，又分开三年。艾伦，你知道我没办法说出什么‘我爱你’之类的矫情玩意，也没办法给你什么年轻人才会说的‘天长地久’之类的承诺。我将近四十了，见过的听过的诺言比你吃过的醋还多，却也没见过几个真正长相厮守的，人厌倦了就会分开，疲惫了就会退缩，这都是人之常情。而生活艰难，你未必有勇气一直与我同行。但我可以在你身边，如果你愿意。”

有什么东西从眼睛里流出来了啊喂！

艾伦抹抹眼睛，声音从来没那么大过：“我愿意啊！利威尔，你怎么不早点说呢这些东西。”简直太讨厌了，只要和利威尔在一起事情就往不可预料的方向发展了。

“那么艾伦·耶格尔，”利威尔从口袋里摸出一枚戒指，“你愿意成为艾伦·阿克曼么？”


	3. Chapter 3

“喂，利威尔？”

艾伦走在深秋的街道上，手里抱着面包袋子，他三年不动枪了，那些冷冰冰的武器被他封在原来公寓的地下室里，他不愿意再回想起那些刀尖上行走的日子，也不愿意回想起曾经在西藏捅了利威尔一刀。还是现在的生活比较好，即使他们相隔两地，顺带一提，艾伦在美国上大学，而利威尔则住在德国，只有在寒暑假的时候艾伦才有机会飞回去和他的恋人度过短暂的一段时间。

“艾伦，你在哪？”电话那头传来利威尔的声音。

“在街上，刚买了面包准备回去，你呢？”

“蛮悠闲啊，那么死小鬼你知不知道有一种叫做时差的东西？”

艾伦几乎能想象到对面恋人黑着半张脸爬起来接电话后没什么重要事情的那种愤恨，毕竟换算一下的话对方那边是凌晨三点钟。

“利威尔，我想你了。”

听到那个小鬼的声音突然严肃起来，利威尔撇撇嘴，他现在不比当年，连着几个晚上不睡都没问题，不过听到那种声音简直像透过电话揉一揉对方的脑袋啊，“那就赶快修满你的学分，磨磨蹭蹭的。”

“诶？我们不谈学习……听你声音就知道你一定又抽烟了！我不在利威尔你就这么不自觉么？”艾伦赶紧转移话题。

“这么多年习惯了，改不了。”男人言简意赅，“还有事么？晚安小鬼。”

电话被挂断了。

艾伦把手机揣进兜里，腹诽利威尔挂他电话的丑恶（什么玩意阿喂！）行径，不过很快那种笑容敛得一干二净。他有点孤独，要不然也不会不顾时差问题给利威尔打电话。他在美国上了三年学，高中学籍身份信息……全部是伪造的，他之前一直是个杀手，本来是去杀利威尔，结果却爱上他，经过乱七八糟的事情然后金盆洗手被送到美国读书。他虽勉强算得上见多识广，但毕竟是有偏向的，这使得他很难和同龄人打成一片，交了几个朋友不过也都只是平时一起开party或者打游戏。他还有点困扰，美国姑娘的开放世人皆知，三年里不少姑娘明着暗着和他表过白，也有赤裸裸约炮的，他当然不会做什么——如果真做什么的话且不说利威尔，就是三笠也得把那些个姑娘折腾折腾（她舍不得折腾艾伦），可是利威尔呢？艾伦摇摇头，努力叫自己不要往坏处想，不过有句话怎么说的来着？关心则乱。还有句话怎么说来着？男人是用下半身思考的动物。想到这里，艾伦在内心深刻的鄙视了自己，那可是利威尔，他没理由不信任他！他们同生共死过，异地恋什么的完全大丈夫。

艾伦的所有疑虑和纠结都在第二个星期天收到利威尔寄来的一大包零食和羽绒服的时候烟消云散了。包裹里的便签写着：小鬼，好好上你的学。攒点脂肪好过冬，别吃太胖。于是艾伦又在德国凌晨三点的时候给利威尔打了电话，虽然被利威尔吼回来，但是艾伦感觉自己萌萌哒~


	4. Chapter 4

1

艾伦再次看了一眼利威尔的航班号，K3710，他把这五个字符深深烙在自己脑海里，他们分别了一段时间，通信很勤。艾伦把那些信件小心的收起来放在桌子上，又盖上一块天鹅绒布，可千万别弄脏了，他想，利威尔最讨厌脏东西。

2

利威尔从飞机上下来就匆匆往艾伦住的公寓赶，他的衬衫皱了，领带歪了，可这都不再重要，他担心他，非常的。

可这个时候艾伦的枪已经上膛了。

“时间无法影响这样的安息，下一个轮回很快就会来临。我们会再次相遇在那里。*”

3

利威尔喘着粗气推开那扇满是铁锈的门，光线射进昏暗的屋子，空气中有细小的尘埃浮动，和光影如出一辙。

他把行李扔在一旁快步跑上楼。

因为他听到了一声枪响。

（*改自云图）


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning is the ending.

r18警告

|开始即为终结。|

窗外风刮得很大，夹着瓢泼而下的暴雨，艾伦坐在窗前，觉得雨水的寒气就要渗进来了，他刚洗完澡，头发上还滴着水。男人已经走了。艾伦不觉得有丝毫遗憾或是不舍，一切都有其既定的轨道，如果他们相遇，那么必然是有其原因的，那么他们分别也是一样。在这段持续十二个小时的关系里，没有什么值得惆怅的。

艾伦在图书馆门口那棵巨大的法桐树下遇见利威尔，他们是第一次相遇，可是偏偏就是熟悉，那个男人在夏末秋初的日子里穿着干净的麻质白衬衫，袖子挽起堆在手肘上，还拿着米兰昆德拉的《不能承受的生命之轻》，他没有看艾伦，甚至没有走到艾伦面前，就只是抬头问了一句，叶子什么时候会黄？艾伦笑起来，他回答道，先生，您看起来并不像会感时伤怀的人。

之后他们一起走在种满法国梧桐的街道上，男人把他带回家吃了饭，食物不比艾伦平时吃的山珍海味，也没什么所谓的特殊的家庭味道，单纯的果腹之食。“没什么好吃的，”男人面无表情，他吃饭速度很快，刷碗之类的家务做得极其优秀，“我对料理不感兴趣，如果佩特拉在你就能吃到一顿不错的饭，可现在只有这个。”艾伦看看他，不知道对于这样的直白应该怎样应对，他习惯了尔虞我诈和虚伪的笑脸，对于这样的话，任何客套都显得苍白无力。“可是感谢您的招待，不然中午我或许找不到吃饭的地方。”他耸耸肩，而男人则清晰无比的切了一声表示不屑：“得了吧小鬼，谁还看不出来你是个富人似的。”"很明显么？”艾伦揉揉鼻子。“废话，你这么一身衣服加上脸上的表情，简直就像把RICHER这几个字母贴在你脸上一样。”

饭后，他们共同出门，男人请他看了一场电影，女主角是挪威人，眉骨高耸，有碧蓝的眼睛和奶金色的毛发，男主角黑发，阴郁的艺术家，家暴倾向严重，两个刀一样的人遇到一起，相爱，以伤害对方和折磨自己为乐，最后女人怀了男人的孩子跑掉了，独自在海边把他生下来，独自在南亚抚养他长大。

艾伦问他，先生，您谈过恋爱么？

男人瞥他一眼，说：“有过几次，男人女人都有。”

“唔……我只和女人恋爱，和男人做过。可仍旧觉得没有办法和任何人相爱。”

“你真是个薄情的人。”男人评价道。

“您也同样。”艾伦笑起来。

之后他们在黑漆漆的电影院里接吻，艾伦觉得事情向不可预料的方向发展了，毕竟他们还都不知道对方的名字，可他又觉得，这种不可预料是他早已预料到的，而男人也一样。

“我叫艾伦，先生，您可得记住我。”

电影散场的时候他红肿着嘴，双手插兜回过头对男人说。

“这可不是我的义务。”

作为回报，艾伦把男人带回了家，父母去世之后只有他和几个佣人住在这栋古老的房子里，这使得房子里空荡荡的，随时都像有幽灵要出没，房子外壁是爬满半面墙的爬山虎，佣人们对于小少爷带人回家的行为已经见怪不怪，他们还在走廊里就开始接吻，衣服扔了一路，男人的手伸进艾伦T恤里，那是一双微凉而修长的手，掀起旖旎的热潮，艾伦抽气出声。“我叫利威尔，小鬼。”“您……啊，您姓什么呢？”这时他们已经滚在床上了，疯狂的接吻，利威尔的唇舌问过他的锁骨，滑过他的胸膛，艾伦并不压抑自己的呻吟，毕竟他们都不是第一次，没什么好害臊的。“你没必要知道。”利威尔的食指探入艾伦身后，艾伦不适地扭动着身子，他金色的瞳孔里水汽蔓延开来，“嗯……啊……利威尔…………”终于他腾出声音来说：“的确，总不会和你姓。”

利威尔进入的时候没有带套，肉体和肉体贴在一起，炙烫得几乎要把艾伦融化，男人做爱的时候话不多，疯狂有力，欲望的浪潮要将他们永远吞噬一般，根本用不着抚慰茎体，艾伦短促的尖叫然后就射出来。利威尔终于开口，“啧，到底是小鬼，纵欲过度了么？”“操……”艾伦骂出来，他小臂当着半张脸，整个人还飘在半空中。

他们用的是中规中矩的传教士，利威尔每次都捅在那个可爱的腺体上，着实让艾伦担待不起。

“呀！别……利、利威尔，太……太过了！”

“靠，你他妈倒是轻点啊……恩……”

这些夹杂着呻吟和尖叫的语言实在是不能起到什么警告或是恳求作用。

终于，疯狂的性爱结束，黑发男人内射在艾伦体内，艾伦脊背绷紧，向后扬起脖颈，似乎在迎合，小腹上又是一片薄白。

艾伦和你一样一定不会想到在这之后他们有条不紊的清理了房间和身体，坐在庭院里讨论哲学和文学，并且共用晚餐。

之后他们又做了一次，这个时候窗外已经开始刮风并且乌云密布，利威尔把自己洗干净，穿上衣服，“我得走了。”艾伦点点头，“你还没叫过我的名字。”“你也只是在做/爱的时候叫了我的名字。”男人挑眉。“好吧。”“但我会记住你的名字，就像记住你的脸一样。”

“那真不错。”

他们在那栋古老的房子前亲吻，丝毫不担心有什么人会透过玻璃看见。

这是既定的轨道，他们在相遇时就已经决别。


	6. Chapter 6

冷锋过境（设定）  
尚未开坑，floating写完出本还遥遥无期，但一开始差点用这个题写了floating，幸好留下来了。大半夜来做个设定，开文得等冬天了吧。

sword  
类似于人体兵器的设定，依靠药物激发，成为sword后，在体能、学习能力、五感等多各方面有大幅度提高，主要单兵作战或完成掩护和主要进攻任务。大概是个基本打不死也病不了的苏。但是由于军方的sword是批量生产，所以使得sword有了使用寿命这种东西，通常投入战场后的使用寿命是三到五年，之后就会报废掉，关入收容所进行治疗和安乐死。报废掉的sword基本上都有类似于战争后遗症的东西，但不同的个体表现不尽相同，曾有过报废sword逃出收容所屠杀平民的时间发生，所以军方对sword监管及其严格甚至泯灭人性，不过他们本身就是战争的产物，人们向往又畏惧他们的力量，他们只是刀剑。

sword的监管  
经过观察发现，sword在接近报废的时候暴走几率极大，这就需要长官严加看管，并有随军医生按时检查磨损情况。帝国法律规定，sword凡事被遣送去战区，收容所便不再对其负责，如果长官不能及时发现接近报废的sword，那么长官极其上级判死刑。  
此外，sword是没有军衔的，他们不属于编制内，也永远不能依靠战功晋升，利威尔是个例外，他是一位上校，沿袭了他还是正常军人时的军衔。

sword的起始 sword源于利威尔，他是帝国历史上第一个sword，他当时还非常年轻，人类最强，军功卓著，军衔上校，后来的一次战役中，利威尔受伏重伤，城守下来了，但几乎死掉。韩吉只得将自己未完成的实验转移到利威尔身上，通过药品使他成为第一个sword。军方强制性要求韩吉交出研究成果，并派出大量科学家研究sword，最终实现大批量生产，被改造的对象多是孤儿或战争狂热者，改造成功的概率已超过65％但报废几率却是百分百，啊，除掉利威尔。当然，如果sword不参战，磨损率就是零，也就不会报废。

冷锋过境 设定  
冷锋过境设定

Sword

sword是通过药物所强化的用于战争的士兵。药物发明者是韩吉·佐耶，一开始的目的也并非是用于战争而是为了挽救在战场上受重伤的挚友利威尔的生命，当时她的研究还尚未完成，情况危急，只得放手一搏，没想到利威尔伤好且战斗力大幅度增强。中央派出调查组调查此事，之后韩吉把自己的研究成果贡献给帝国用于神圣的扩张战争（实际上是中央强抢其研究成果）。中央组织大量科学家进行人体研究，改良药物，使其得以批量生产，从而改造大批士兵。这些士兵多是孤儿或战争狂热分子。

但是大规模生产和未成熟的研究的恶果在此时显露出来——sword有使用寿命，大概是三至五年，长一些的可能会达到七年（根据具体的参战强度而定），短一些的可能使用一次就被报废掉——sword在参加战役后会有不同程度的损耗，其损耗并不在于肉体，但是临近报废的sword会出现严重的战争后遗症，主要表现于暴走，其他根据个体不同而有较大差异。帝国在sword投入战场的几年里，经常发生暴走sword屠杀帝国平民或对抗帝国军队的事情，为应对该情况，帝国在各战区都建有收容所，所谓收容所就是变相的监狱，关押不参战的sword以及报废的sword，并进行“治疗”。相应的，帝国还制定了有关法律，即《sword管理与使用条例》，其中最重要的一条甚至被写入宪法——sword在收容所时直属帝国管理，被派遣去各战区（使用中）其使用权交由其长官，sword必须定期接受测试，如有报废前兆出现，则必须及时送归收容所，否则长官即以叛国罪被处以绞刑。

Sword主要用于单兵作战，其战力之强表现在武器使用、速度、搏斗等方面，在成为sword之后，士兵的身体机能、学习能力以及自愈机能皆有大幅度提高，但由于sword更新速度过快，帝国至今仍未组成一支足以踏平一切城邦的sword军队，sword多与普通士兵混用。

Sword没有军衔，也就是说他们连普通士兵都不是，不在编制之内，除了利威尔——鉴于其未成为sword前的卓越功勋，中央政府决定保留其军衔，并在之后仍有对其授衔，其现在的军衔为 上校，隶属于准将埃尔文·史密斯的管理。

政治制度

帝国

其最高统治者为王1，下属军队2 以及贵族会议3，贵族会议为最高决策机构。

贵族会议下有大臣会议5以及审判院4，前者掌握部分行政权，后者掌握司法权以及立法权。

注1 王：王被贵族控制，只是傀儡。

注2 军队：军队是国家武力强制机构，其军衔如下

元帅   
将官：上将、中将、少将；   
准将：准将；   
校官：上校、中校、少校；   
尉官：上尉、中尉、少尉；   
准尉：一级准尉、二级准尉；   
士官：团士官长、营士官长、连士官长；   
军士：上士、中士、下士；   
列兵：一等兵、二等兵、新兵。 （来自英国陆军军衔）

军队被派至各个战区，在扩张战争中起绝对主导性作用，在每个战区里根据战况不同不均匀分布sword，同时基本每个战区附近都修建了sword的收容所，sword的长官至少是尉官级别以上的军官。帝国的军人总数大致在10-20万左右（sword不计入）。

其必备武器为刀和立体机动，也有配枪以及炮，但炮的威力很难达到理想。

机动力依靠立体机动喷射瓦斯以及马。

（和原著设定一样的）

注3 贵族会议

贵族会议是整个帝国的最高决策机构，由当权的贵族家族轮流常驻，通常设“一驻一监”，“驻”即是当值的贵族，“监”即为负责监督协调的家族，而其行事方式则以“群议”展开，遇到重大事件时，权贵家族集中在一起商议，并由投票决定。

共有大小十多个权贵家族参加贵族会议，但根据其权力大小，所占的票数不同，权力最大的贵族有时甚至可以占据全场1/4~1/5的票数，而常驻贵族则有五个——

法利斯兰，兰开斯特，卜尼法斯，容克，克伦威尔。

其中，法利斯兰和克伦威尔的家主是侯爵，卜尼法斯与容克的家主为公爵，兰开斯特的家主是伯爵。克伦威尔与兰开斯特家对于永无止境的扩张战争不持态度，其余三家都是扩张战争的强烈支持者，此外，克伦威尔家对于新兴产业的热衷非同寻常。

另，中央宪兵团直接由其管理，对其负责。

注4 审判院

审判院是军队在政治上唯一可以与贵族抗衡的地方。其组成为：贵族，部分高级军官（校官及以上）和高级大臣（大部分是贵族出身，其余的是多为富商和学者）组成，行驶立法权和司法权。

其权利具体包括：提名大臣会议的成员，弹劾权（弹劾案在审判院通过后直接执行，无需上交贵族会议审核），军事审判（在军事审判中，高级军官所占的票数比重会有所上升），管理各地级法院及宪兵团。

注5 大臣会议

大臣会议执掌部分行政权，由部分贵族和选拔出的官员（包括富商和学者）构成，受审判院制约严重，对贵族会议负责。

旗下包含 帝国扩张委员会，该委员会的职责是研究对外扩张的具体事宜，穷兵黩武，大力发展sword，由此职责又延伸出了两个组织：

Sword研究院：进行sword药品研制改进，不断制造sword

Sword监管委员会：下设收容所，所有sword的档案都登记在册，并不断派出人员检查回收sword，并负责对失控的、报废的sword行刑。

chapter 1

黑发男人站在海边一块高耸的岩石上，天色很暗，墨蓝色的天空上面黑云聚集成团，仿佛是舒展不开的眉头，海天交界处是落日穿破云层射出的金红色的余辉，染红了一片海。大海在他脚下愤怒着，咆哮着，海浪拍打在那块礁石上，碎裂，掉回海里。他望着深色的、波涛汹涌的大海，又抬头看看天，几只黑色的海燕盘旋在天空中。

要下雨了。

戴着风帽的少年爬上那块礁石，沉默的站在男人身后，海风卷起他的风帽还有黑色的斗篷，棕色的短发露出来。男人点了一支烟，没有回头，也未曾说话。两人就这么静默的立着。

“要下雨了。”少年像男人一样抬着头，喃喃自语一般。

“你见过海么？艾伦。”

“这是第一次，长官。”少年很拘谨。

“不过很喜欢，和我的想象是一样的。”他又补充道。

“但并不总是这样的。晴天的时候海水很蓝，天也是，佩特拉他们几个闲下来的时候喜欢在海滩上跑一跑，你或许或喜欢那样的海。”

“……”少年张张嘴，没说话，眼睛里光芒闪过又熄灭。

“要下雨了。”男人熄了烟，转身往回走，“别在这呆太长时间，淋病了仗就没法打了。”

艾伦想说他是个sword，如果不是快报废是不会生病的，他还想说其实我比较喜欢这样的大海，因为危险冷峻却又充满诱惑，像您一样。但他最后把这些全咽进了肚子里，笑起来，冲远去的男人行了军礼，“是的，长官。”

那双金色的眼睛琥珀一般，非常漂亮。

当艾伦在战争结束被强行回收后，他仍然记得他来到路德维格的那个晚上。

艾伦坐在火车上好奇的看向窗外。这是他第一次坐火车。

快入冬了，火车飞驰在铁轨上，窗外枯槁的树木在寒风中瑟瑟摇晃，黑色的乌鸦落在地面上啄食尸体。艾伦收回目光，车厢里很暖和，亮着暖黄色的灯，只是没太多人。当然，这是通往战区的火车，没什么人会想到这里来。女人们频频把目光和微笑投向这个英俊的年轻人，艾伦也向她们致以笑意。他平时不怎么笑，不过今天是个值得高兴的日子——只有一个人押送他，而且他们坐的是平民的火车。艾伦见过这个人，以前去南部战线时，押送他们的人里有他。艾伦和他都没有穿军装，套着褐色的呢子大衣，看起来像是远行的旅人。

“您好，请问可以坐在这里么？”

艾伦抬头，看见金发的女孩子拎着行李箱站在他面前，“因为那里有点冷。”她指指门边的座位。“当然，如果你不介意的话……”艾伦扫了一眼押送他的人，后者显然没有注意到他这边的小状况。“谢谢您，”艾伦接过女孩子的行李帮她放在高处的行李架上，“我叫赫利斯塔·莲兹，要到战区以北去。”

“我是艾伦·耶格尔。你刚说你要去战区以北？”

“是的，去看望一个朋友，她最近身体不太好。”赫利斯塔脸上露出担心的表情，她在灯光下看起来那么脆弱。

“那里不是……”“没错。可这并不重要。她叫尤米尔，她在玛利亚救过我的命，她是个好人。”

“第一次听到有人这么说一个sword，”艾伦摇摇头，“难以置信。”

“这又怎么啦！他们抵上生命在前线战斗，最终却都……他们中的很多都是很好的人，我以前在玛利亚住，尤米尔救过我的命，她的战友们也帮助过我家乡的人们。虽然sword没有军衔，但他们都是最优秀的军人。”

“真高兴你这么说，赫利斯塔。”艾伦眨眨眼，凑在女孩耳边，压低了声音，“我叫艾伦·耶格尔，来自王都第三收容所，到路德维格去。”

“路德维格？利威尔上校在那里是不是？”

“你还听说过他？”

“当然啦，谁都知道他是第一个sword，也是‘最强’啊，不过传过来的战况都不太好呢。”赫利斯塔抿着嘴，“你在路德维格一定要小心。”

“不用担心，我……”

一个身影撞破车门窜进车厢来，大概是一个人，他身形太快看不清楚，只能看见白色的一团，车厢里在短暂的寂静后由一个女人的尖叫起始，乱成一锅粥，人们争相向后跑去，那个人在瞬间就闪到一个男人身后拧掉了他的头，动作一气呵成，仿佛那颗头本来就是放在脖子上而没有血肉连接一样。车厢里更乱了，尖叫声不绝于耳，那群人连滚带爬的向另一节车厢跑去，一个挺着肚子的秃头男人跑进去后就锁住了车厢的门，留下几个没跑过去的女人无力的拍打那扇门，“放我们进去！你不能这样！”“啊！求求你，求求你别杀我！”

艾伦仍然坐着，脸上没有表情，他把赫利斯塔护在靠窗的狭小角落里，不发一语的看着那个“人”——那是个女性，通过丰满的胸部可以轻易分辨出来，但她几乎不能被称之为人了——她穿着白色的拘束服，上面血迹和灰尘交错，看起来破破烂烂的，露出腿部和胳膊的大片皮肤，肩胛骨被锁链穿过，粗重的链条被扯断，还留了一截垂在她背后，她褐色的长发上全部是血块和秽物，因为寒冷的天气板结成块。她身上新伤旧伤交错，右手缺了两根手指，腿上掉了一块肉，白森森的骨头露在外面，伤口黑红的一片，早都已经化脓了，甚至生了蛆虫。可即便这样，她仍然站着，用两个指头提着那个男人的头。她的头发垂在脸上，看不见五官。

她一步步走向那几个女人，她们已经叫不出来了，像筛糠一样战栗，脸被泪水和汗水浸湿，指甲无力地抠着身后的门缝。

赫利斯塔也在发抖，艾伦拍拍她的肩膀，终于站起来，“喂，你是哪的？”

她没听见一样，把那个男人的头扔向窗外，左手已经扼住了其中一个女人的脖子。

“嘭！”她飞了出去，重重撞在车厢侧面，艾伦看着那个拦下他的军人：“我必须出手！她已经杀掉一个人了！”“不行。这与你无关。”“当然有关系！不然要怎么办！等她杀光这里所有人么！”“收容所的人很快就会到。”“让开，先生。根据宪法，我现在属于利威尔上校管辖，与你无关。”他瞪着男人，金色的瞳孔里满是杀意。

艾伦窜出去，他速度快到看不清身影，他的手套里藏着一枚刀片，对付一个报废的sword，有一枚刀片就够了。女人抬腿，裸露在外的膝盖骨重重的撞击艾伦，后者抬手接住了她这一击，期间有虫子爬到他的手上，他甩掉它，想要割断女人的脖子，对方用小臂挨下了这一击，刀片在她的胳膊上划出了近三厘米深的伤痕，可她对此熟视无睹，想要用右手挖出艾伦的眼睛，他拽住她，硬生生扭断了那只手。“对不起了，女士。”他声音很轻，被他们打斗的动静掩盖过去，刀片抹过女人的脖颈。

战斗结束了。

挤在车厢门旁边的几个女人已经吓瘫，赫利斯塔颤抖着流泪，“艾……艾伦？”

艾伦把那具尸体放在地上，脱下自己的大衣盖在上面。“嗯。”他答了一声，声音闷闷的，“她早就该死了……”

火车已经停下来，一群穿着白色防护服的人拎着箱子穿过车厢而来，还夹着两个黑衣的军人。

“哦，这东西已经死了。”在俯身检查过后，领头的那个人说。跟在后面的人悄无声息的上前用白布裹住她的尸体一前一后把她拎走。

“是谁杀了它？”

“是我。”艾伦声音疲惫，“艾伦·耶格尔，来自王都第三收容所，前往路德维格，渡让给利威尔上校。”

领头的人斜着眼睛看了看他，“你怎么能坐平民的火车呢？这一切都会被如实报告给你的上司。不过，也亏有你，否则我们会麻烦很多，你瞧，铁链都锁不住她。也真是不知道sword到底是个什么鬼东西，按理来说肩胛骨被洞穿最起码会导致气胸，可她……”

那个人猛地意识到什么，闭了嘴，拎着箱子走开了。

火车再次开动的时候，那些原本对着他笑的女人脸上的笑容消失了。其中一个指着他，对着列车员大喊：“为什么还不把这家伙轰下去！他和那个怪物一样！他甚至杀了那东西！他还要可怕！”赫利斯塔坐在他旁边，抬起头瞪着那个女人：“夫人，您太过分了！是他救了我们不是么。”女人瞥了他们一眼，头也不回的进了下一节车厢，只留下他们俩。

“赫利斯塔……”

“谢谢……尤米尔当时也是这样，杀了别人，救了我。”

02

那双金色的眼睛默默地看着他，没什么波澜，像是两颗好看的琥珀珠子，或是标本模型之类的东西，不带丝毫生气，可是那双眼睛毫无疑问是危险而诱惑的，利威尔从那两颗金灿灿的琥珀里看见了刀和血，战争与死亡，抱着孩子的女人，乌鸦和兽。而眼睛的主人正默默站在他办公室里，右耳上方的头发有些短，刚刚被他掷出去的那把刀削掉的。

“长官，您好。我叫艾伦，来自王都第三收容所，编号是EJ0812。”

名叫艾伦的年轻人站在门口，脑袋旁边一把长刀深深凿入墙壁，带着令人胆寒的战栗，可前者仍旧笑的风平浪静，伸手握着刀刃把它拔了出来。有血液滴在地板上，但是那深可见骨的伤口很快涌出蒸汽，伤口在那一片白色的水汽中愈合，仅留下黑色皮手套上一道裂口。

假笑。

利威尔想，这可真是难看的笑容。

另一个军人走进来，只是敲敲门，没有军礼——这是押送艾伦过来的那个人。

“利威尔上校，这是渡让书。”他递上一份表格，上面几乎写满，“请您在最下面一行签字。”“我可没说要收他。”利威尔看都不看他，眼睛瞟着窗外那几个刚刚露出来的脑袋所在的地方，“谁能给我解释一下这他妈是怎么回事？”他声音和表情一样阴鸷，“根据宪法，sword的转移是需要申请的吧，那这种单方面的遣送算是什么？扔垃圾？还是说那群老头子都改行做了马戏团的小丑开始表演飞刀了？”

那人终于第一次正眼看他，“请您注意言辞。”

“注意个屁，把他送走。”

“这不是你能决定的，上校。路德维格四个月都没有打下来，这是您的罪过。”

“罪过？你今年多大了？你上过战场没有？见过死人么？杀过人么？如果我有罪过，也一定是把我的士兵送上战场的罪过。”

那个军人终于沉默了，良久，才说：“您是正确的。但这是我的职责，请您签字。”

利威尔扫了他一眼，那人终于松口：“好吧，不如这样，您先留下他，不顺手的话再把他遣送回去。”前者这才拿起笔，在那张签过无数个名字的表格下面写上了自己的名字。

军人敬了军礼，带上门出去了，利威尔抬起头来观察那个叫艾伦的sword——他脸上的假笑已经收敛干净，微微低着头站在门边，手里还握着那把刀，他看起来眼神有些空洞，穿着帝国的军装，干净整洁，可谁有知道在这片黑色下面是否掩盖着一滩腐肉？他还很年轻，面部线条柔和，身体还在抽条生长。

还是个小鬼。

“长官。”他走到利威尔面前——他们只隔着一张办公桌——年轻人脱下手套，有一点点银色露出来，他中规中矩的把那一小片推到利威尔跟前——一枚手术刀片。这是对于sword来说最为简便的武器，一枚刀片就足以让他们在战场上所向披靡。

艾伦对利威尔缴械了。

利威尔觉得有趣：“耶格尔，我要是再把你送回去怎么办？”

艾伦眨眨眼：“您不会的。”

利威尔说：“我会的，不过不是现在。”他站起身来：“都出来，鬼鬼祟祟的是打算去当小偷么……埃尔德，带这小鬼去看看宿舍。”

一群躲在窗边的军人像是一下松了口气，纷纷从掩体后走出来，有些不好意思的看着上校，然后他们的注意力很快被新人吸引过去。这不该是什么严肃的场合，利威尔没有打断他们的问询和讨论——这才应该是二十多岁的年轻人的样子，可是新来的那个显然不属于这种。

艾伦忙于应付那些友好却稀奇古怪的问题，一边从他们的讨论中获取信息。

“够了。”利威尔声音平板地打断他们：“耶格尔从希娜过来，你们应该让他休息。”

“……不，长官，您……或许弄错了什么？我是个sword，呃，也就是说我并不累，或者说，我不需要休息。”

一瞬间，整个房间安静下来，艾伦有些愣，他没觉得自己说错了什么。佩特拉想说些什么却先一步被一个声音截断了话头：“是你弄错了，耶格尔。没有人不需要休息。”“可我只是个sword。”利威尔眉头皱起来，反倒是埃尔德先佩特拉一步开口：“兵长，我先带艾伦去宿舍。”于是一群人趁机拽着还要说什么的艾伦挤出了办公室。

这才露出倚在门口的韩吉。

女人红发，扎马尾戴眼镜，她不是军人所以不穿军装，裹了一件沾着不明红色液体的白大褂。“你可别进来，除非把那块抹布脱掉。”

“哎哟，别这样嘛~”韩吉无视利威尔的警告走进办公室，“不爽了？”

“其实common-sword都那样，他们都是活在最底层的蝼蚁，有着最高的身体配置，却干着最低劣的勾当，没人把他们当人看的。”

“除了我。”

“别担心，”她拍拍利威尔的肩膀，后者嫌弃的闪避，“起码在我们眼里，他们都还是人……你真的要把他留下来？”

“埃尔文来信了，你明天给他做个体检，他看起来不大，但打过很多仗——而且是中央派来的。”

韩吉点头，“不过再有个sword，你攻城也方便。”

“艾伦，你以后可不能在当着兵长的面说那种话了。”佩特拉坐在椅子上，没有人会怀疑让这样一位有亲和力的女性士兵来给新人做“入伍培训”有什么不好。

“呃……拉鲁小姐，您具体指的是哪句？”

“别这么叫我，叫佩特拉就行……就是那句‘sword不需要休息’什么的，你明明知道兵长也是个sword。”

可他和我们不一样啊，他有军衔，也不用待在收容所——“好的，我会去和上校道歉。”

佩特拉看着这个比她还小一些的少年，一下子笑出来：“你也真是，大家都是同一个战壕的战友了，哪来那么多敬语，关于外界对sword的态度我们也听说过一些，但是在这里我们大家都是一样的，就比如兵长，他也是个sword，可是他的一切都让我们敬重，对了，不用叫他上校，叫兵长就可以了。”

“兵长？听起来军衔好低……”

“这和军衔无关啊，”佩特拉仍然笑着，她看起来像一团暖阳，“因为他年长于我们，又是我们的长官，这样叫不是很亲切吗？”

“总之，艾伦，你一定要记住，无论何时，我们和你都在同一条战线上。”佩特拉走的时候这么说。

————————————————

可以公开的情报

缴械：对于sword来说，缴械意味着移交自身管理权和臣服


	7. Chapter 7

每个时刻，衰老都无可遏制。

没有人能够阻止岁月的流逝，它们去了就不再来，悄无声息的剜出微小的伤口，随后伤口连绵成片。

艾伦并不是没有意识到利威尔老去的。

男人的睡眠越来越差，年轻时候乖戾的性格也渐渐沉淀下去，变得沉默温驯。他们领养了孩子，那个小姑娘如同一株蓬勃的植物，在阳光下茁壮成长，利威尔对她的严厉也被岁月打磨成了默不作声的宠溺，曾经冷如生铁的男人也会在自家女儿出嫁的时候小心的藏匿起自己的白发，穿上艾伦为他准备好的正装，在婚礼上威胁那个年轻人如果不好好待自己的女儿就小心着自己打掉他的门牙——即使他的肌肉已不再坚实，他在健身房的锻炼强度也削减为了二十年前的一半。

艾伦听说年轻的时候视力好的人，年纪大了眼睛往往花得更快，显而易见利威尔就是极好的例子。他还未到五十岁的时候就已经看不清书上的小字，年纪更大后症状更为明显，可是男人鄙薄的虚荣还在，他死都不肯戴上那副象征衰老和无力的老花镜。于是他们之间的关系调了一个个，年轻的时候利威尔为艾伦阅读，现在阅读者成为了艾伦。艾伦有时候想，这是否也是利威尔老去所带来的一种示弱表现。

他们都逃脱不了岁月的钳制，无论他们自身如何出色，他们的生活如何幸福，他们在不朽的岁月中仍旧不过是河底的两粒沙子。

艾伦决定和利威尔结合的时候曾经遭到过家人朋友的反对，同性恋人的艰难自不必说，其二便是他的伴侣整整大了他十九岁——一个足够当他父亲的年纪。这就意味着他们的老去是不同步的，利威尔必然会提前衰老离去。

没有爱过的人或没有经历过岁月的人无法体会，当你亲眼看着所爱逐渐与世界抽离时的苦痛，那是一种绵长的若有似无的疼痛，想不起来的时候一切尚好，一旦想起便是痛的要掉泪，况且无可规避。无论是父母子女之间还是恋人之间。

艾伦从来不会想那么多，起码在他们结合的时候是这样的，但随着他的成长，这个问题浮上水面，他开始的时候懊悔甚至痛恨自己为什么不能和伴侣同步老去，后来却也渐渐平静下来。他意识到自己的内心——其实在一开始，他的潜意识里就已经料到如此结局，并且决定积极面对——

“只因这里有我所爱。”

艾伦在一个洒满阳光的早晨醒来，利威尔躺在他身侧，默默看着他，如同几十年前的某个清晨。利威尔的脸上身上却已经长出皱纹和老年斑，短发是花白的。“早安，先生。”艾伦这样说着，如同几十年前的某个清晨。

利威尔哑着嗓子笑了两声，艾伦也已经老去，但和他相比他还很年轻，他的眼睛仍旧是美丽的颜色，清澈璀璨，无论经过多少年，他仍旧是少年。

“艾伦。我年轻的时候脾气非常不好——这你是知道的——所以我们会经常吵架，打架——哦，还好没有该死的家庭暴力——”

艾伦笑了起来，“还好和你打架练出来了，所以那次我终于把那个劫匪揍了个屁股开花。”

“是啊，挺不容易的……总之，抱歉，我是说，我……你知道的吧。”

“是啊，你说抱歉也挺不容易的。”艾伦不笑了，“我当然知道啊。我也爱你，利威尔。而且，我可以再忍受你的暴脾气几十年。”

利威尔眨眨眼，嘴角勾起来。

窗外鸟鸣声清脆，艾伦在这样的晨光中拉过利威尔的左手，无名指上带着他们的戒指。他一直拉着他，直到他冰冷僵硬，他才落下了第一滴泪。

——I can stand you another forty years,and I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

作为一个特工，艾伦在入行的时候就被教导，消息必须严格保密，一旦泄露出去自己丢了性命是小事，但是某些行动计划泄露后导致的国家损失可是不可估量的，所以“阅后即焚”成了他们的行事准则。

某次晚宴上，他第二十七次和利威尔搭档。

艾伦穿的风骚，一面三心二意的和酒会上的漂亮姑娘们调情，一面等待着利威尔的消息。那种心情大概有点像等男朋友的小丫头。他这么自嘲着，靠一个不入流的小戏法博得了面前穿金戴银的姑娘们的小声惊呼。

他带笑环顾一圈，想起来利威尔说，对方的特工也藏匿在场子里，据说是个冷艳的姑娘。真是的，居然用冷艳这种词形容对方。

“先生，您的卡片。”

穿着拘谨燕尾服的侍者恭敬地托着托盘立在他身侧，托盘里乘着一张制作精美的卡片，样式简单，一看就是利威尔的风格。艾伦拿出卡片，向侍者道谢。那是利威尔的名片，墨蓝色，有浅色的不规则底纹，艾伦一下子就辨认出那是加过密的消息，他暗暗把内容记在心里，然后把名片收起来，借口出去抽烟，在洗手间烧毁了那张小卡片。

姑娘们仍然在那里等着他，艾伦笑着挤进她们中间，他有轻微的脸盲症，即使之前都看过这些姑娘的信息却还是不能准确的把名字和人对应起来，只能通过不同的香水分辨——不过这也不能怪他，她们看起来几乎是一样的——整容过或没有的漂亮脸蛋，昂贵的晚礼服，以及身体裸露出来的部位上闪闪发光的珠宝首饰，这一切都让他疲倦。早点结束吧，难得和利威尔相见。

就在他准备从这个浮光掠影的圈子里抽身而出的时候，侍者的声音又响起：“先生，您的卡片。”

艾伦有些讶异，笑着道了谢后接过卡片，还是利威尔的，墨蓝色，有底纹，不同的是背面有男人黑色的钢笔字，字体漂亮流畅——晚上去我那住？艾伦一愣，内心开始咆哮，利威尔到底在想什么啊啊啊，明明是在出任务他竟然在光天化日大庭广众跋山涉水翻山越岭和自己调情！他有一搭没一搭的和身旁的姑娘搭话，面不改色的收起卡片，“真是不好意思，先失陪了。”他笑起来带着些歉疚的意味，看上去又很阳光。

再次进入洗手间，烧掉，出来，等待下一张。

不同的只是印花和背面的字，“啧，真是麻烦的小鬼，我不在就去勾引别的女人么？等晚上回去操哭你。”

艾伦呼吸一滞，这特么都什么东西啊喂，被看到怎么办，利威尔先生太过分了啊！旁边的姑娘见他半天不回话，好奇的凑过来看，艾伦吓得一抖，卡片差点掉在地上，他抬手拂过那姑娘的脸，深情款款的凝视，（这个时候艾伦自己都懊悔当年为什么不去当演员）接着姑娘的话尾：“你呢？不如给我们讲讲你的故事？”姑娘小脸一红，也忘了去追究刚才的卡片上到底写的什么了。

之后的一张上面底纹已经很少了，文件就此传完，也没有利威尔的字，艾伦以为这样就可以抽身了。

为了不引起怀疑，他烧毁以上的两张卡片后，又回到会场，却接到了新的卡片，还是名片，不同的是没有花纹，背面还是利威尔的字，潦草的花体。

“喂，小鬼，还记得上次做爱么？你脖子上的那个吻痕可是留了挺久。”

艾伦表情有点复杂，他下意识地摸摸颈侧，那大概是两个多月前，利威尔那次格外有耐心，不对，应该说有耐心的过了头，磨磨蹭蹭就是不进入他，非要他从里到外湿的不行，整个人软在床上才背入。那次做完他腰疼了整整三天。

阅后即焚阅后即焚。

艾伦想到这个词，他当然想去烧掉这些东西，他甚至觉得直接把利威尔烧掉好了，色情卡片什么的太羞耻了啊喂。但现在一个姑娘站在他身后，一个姑娘亲昵地搀着他的胳膊，还有一群姑娘堆在他身边，小声的却喋喋不休的给他讲那些趣事。

艾伦现在却只想着利威尔。

卡片一张张传来，内容一张比一张露骨，艾伦整个人都开始发热，利威尔的一贯准则是言语管教不起作用的时候就需要身体上的教训，那些“教训”艾伦记得清清楚楚，而今天他又有了新的收获——绝对！绝对不能和老流氓谈恋爱！

艾伦匆匆忙忙的和那些姑娘们打过招呼后就钻进了洗手间，他们两个月没见，也不可能去找人，心理和身体都想念的不行。该死！艾伦心里像是一团干枯的乱麻，利威尔的卡片和字就是最好的火苗，只需要一点点就足以让他燃烧，何况现在利威尔给他的是铺天盖地的火。

他喘着粗气，躲在隔间里，确定了隔壁没人后就解开那条贵的要死的裤子，他胯下已经硬的不行，满脑子都是利威尔。他想利威尔，想得手上失了分寸，来来回回撸动的动作重而凌乱，该死，老流氓！

想想利威尔给他传来的那些话吧，都是什么玩意啊该死——

“啧，真是麻烦的小鬼，我不在就去勾引别的女人么？等晚上回去操哭你。”

“喂，小鬼，还记得上次做爱么？你脖子上的那个吻痕可是留了挺久。”

“真可惜我们不能坐一辆车走，在车上来一次也是挺不错的。”

“想想吧，我开车，你却解开我的腰带，我们黏腻的接吻。”

“或是晚上回到家里，把你摁在卫生间的墙上或者是客厅那扇落地窗上，让你变得湿软，不会再嘴硬或是和我打架”

“啧，那个女人居然挽着你——或者我今晚可以粗暴点？在润滑还没有做充分的时候就进去，始终顶在你的那点上？”

“呐，艾伦，你又会怎么叫呢？声音软成一滩水么？还是会被我操哭呢？”

艾伦手上的动作越来越快，他一回神就听见自己细碎的呻吟和喘息，“哒哒哒。”敲门声有规律的响起，艾伦停了手上的动作，屏住呼吸，吓得身体抖了抖。然后他看见一张墨蓝色的卡片被从门缝里塞进来，他一愣，差点硬着老二吊着裤子开门冲出去。该死的！一切都被利威尔掌握的滴水不漏，自己刚才的喘息怕是都被他一滴不漏的听见了。

艾伦脸红了红，他双眼有些无神的盯了地上的卡片两秒钟，随即像一个吸毒者一样破罐破摔的去把那张卡片捡了起来。

“小鬼还真是迫不及待，如果不是卫生间太脏就直接把你按在墙上，你可不能叫出来，我猜你现在一定整个人都是软的，你自慰的时候会怎么样呢？弓起身子，手指环住它，有些粗暴的撸动？那一定是因为你想起我来了。如果是这样的，不胜荣幸。”

艾伦就快要抵达了，那张卡片掉在地上，背面朝上，上面只有三个字。

艾伦心里一悸，浊白的体液喷涌而出。

“我爱你”

啊啊……他无力地瘫在马桶上，心里盘旋着两个念头，一是下辈子绝对不能和老流氓谈恋爱，二是这张卡片他可不可以不阅后即焚。

等艾伦从洗手间出来的时候，转角处站着一个姑娘，奶金色长发，眉骨高而凛冽，神情薄凉，艾伦不记得看过这姑娘的资料，意识到不对却一下子被高超的格斗技翻倒在地，后颈遭到重击，在他眼前出现的最后场景就是姑娘蹲下身，翻找他的口袋。 阿尼看了看那些卡片，脸红了红又白了白，骂了句脏话，拨了个电话出去，踩着高跟鞋走了。 与此同时，埃尔文终于等到了电话，男人冷冽的声音顺着无线电波传来“喂，对方特工的长相身份已经确定，可以把那个总黑着一张脸的小丫头派出来了。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你要走了？”

艾伦其实从不明知故问，所以这句话只是为了拖延时间，可是就算再给他一天一夜又有什么用呢？他想说的话还是说不出来。有雪落下来了，那些轻柔的白色颗粒落在男孩鼻尖，然后又融化，艾伦觉得有点热又有点冷。

“你说呢？”

黑发的男人看看他，那双眼睛虽然总是像冬天一样没什么波澜，可总是带着一种魔力，要把艾伦吸进去。

“我……我是说，利威尔，你要活着回来。”

男人点点头，“你不必担心，保重。”

之后他背起行囊转身离开。哦，这男人总是这样，看起来个子也不高，但无论做什么都利索而坚定，加之他优秀的战绩，作为军人的确是一个出色的军人，可说实话，艾伦一点都不希望他再投入战斗，战争无情，他腿上还有伤。

雪下大了，男人的身影很快消失在茫茫大雪中。

艾伦想，他已经开始怀念利威尔身上的气味，他的每一句话，甚至是他的脚步声了。

艾伦想，他和利威尔都忘了说再会。

1

“嘿，大哥哥，你为什么要来桥上挂锁呢？”金发的小姑娘伸出肉乎乎的小手拽拽艾伦的衣角。艾伦笑起来，他笑起来的时候非常好看，眉毛眼睛都弯弯的，利威尔也说过他笑的让人舒心。“那，凯莉，你呢？你又为什么和妈妈来桥上挂锁？”

“呃……因为……因为妈妈要来给爸爸挂锁，所以我也来了！”小姑娘的声音听起来理直气壮，“这是大人的事情哦，所以凯莉已经长大了，可以保护妈妈了哦！”

艾伦笑着摸摸小姑娘的头，把她抱起来颠一颠，“是的呢，凯莉都长大了，最近又轻了……琼斯夫人呢？”

“妈妈在那边哦。”听到女儿的声音，刚在桥上挂完锁的女人冲艾伦招招手，然后冲他走来。

“您好，夫人。又见到您了。”艾伦笑着说，声音听起来向所有这个年纪的大男孩一样无忧无虑。他放下凯莉，穿粉色裙子的小姑娘冲妈妈跑过去，一把搂住了女人的腿撒娇，女人笑着把她抱起来，吻了吻，将她放下，“乖，妈妈和艾伦叔叔说几句话。”“什么嘛，艾伦哥哥就是艾伦哥哥，怎么会是叔叔呢？”女孩辩驳完这一句就自己跑去玩了。

“艾伦，”女人笑得有些歉疚，“真是抱歉，凯莉就是……”

“没事的，如果不是因为利威尔，她确实得叫我大哥哥。”艾伦还是笑，他笑的脸都有些僵了，不过还是蛮值得高兴啊，起码他现在终于能顺利的说出利威尔的名字了，还是笑着的。

“恩……”女人卸下了笑容，“这么多年来都麻烦你了，奥格斯格那次出征后就再也没回来，要不是有你的照顾，我都不知道该怎么一个人把凯莉养大……”

他还是笑着：“您客气了，我们都认识这么多年了，还和我这么客套，应该的，您也不容易。”

“说起来，利威尔上校啊，那么强大的人怎么就死在战场上了呢？”女人说出来才察觉到自己的失言，赶紧道歉，艾伦却还是笑着，“没事的，我已经过了介意这种事的时候了，不过这也是没办法的事，他当时腿上有伤，肯定不方便吧。”

“唉，你和利威尔啊……”女人叹口气，“艾伦，这么多年你肯定也早把我看成姐姐一样的人了吧，那我就站在姐姐的立场上劝你啊——你也别多想——你还年轻着，别再惦记着了，走过这座桥，再去找个女孩子……哪怕是男人也行啊，不然可不真是百年孤独了。”女人在开玩笑，可是声音却是凄怆的。

艾伦说：“没事的，我还年轻着，再多等两年也无所谓不是？”

女人叹了口气，同他道了别，默默地去寻找女儿了。

艾伦脸上还挂着笑，这个笑容他练习了五年，如今已经能够很自然的挂着笑来到这座桥上了。这座桥是当年他和利威尔告别的地方，战后女人们和老兵们在桥上挂锁祭奠死去的丈夫和战友们。艾伦来这个地方来了很多次，挂锁却只挂过三次，仗打了两年，回来的却只是那个男人的死讯，别说尸体了，连遗书这种东西都没有。

不过那种东西也不需要啊，他也不是会上战场前写遗书的那种人。艾伦想。

哎呀，都怪我当年没有和他说再会啊。艾伦想。

他手里捏着给利威尔挂的锁，古铜色的，非常干净，上面他亲手刻的LEVI，也很重，像他这五年来的心情。

“诶，利威尔，你可要感谢我哦，要不然谁每年专门给你挂锁啊，我也就闲着，你可别想多了……”艾伦找到一个人少的地方坐下，开始往桥上栓锁，在用钥匙拧上锁扣后，他在手里颠颠那把黄铜钥匙，一抬手把钥匙扔进了湖里。

真是的，不是说着会活着回来么，不是一度被誉为最强么，还不是食言了，切，真不像你的风格啊利威尔。艾伦笑着撇撇嘴。

我他妈爱你啊。艾伦想。可我又说给谁听啊，早知道就当时说出来了，好歹现在也能混个军属，现在也就只能算是给朋友挂锁悼念了。

他笑着笑着就有眼泪流出来一滴一滴的落在他的裤子上，桥上，形成暗色的圆形水渍。

“嗤，你肯定没看见。”他胡乱抹了一把眼睛，他可是个男人，才不会像小姑娘一样。

可是水渍越来越多，艾伦才意识到，只是下雨了而已。

2

雨越下越大了，周围都是树木，青黛的一片，那些葱茏又倒映在湖水里，上上下下练成一面青碧色的屏障，水面上雨水溅起一圈圈的涟漪，偶尔有红色或黑色的鲤鱼跳起。

艾伦就坐在雨中，雨水淋掉了他所有的伪装，很久很久以前，利威尔曾经在雨天的时候进入他暂居的小酒馆，他在雨天给他读诗，那男人的声音真是该死的好听。还有一个雨天，利威尔穿着军装来见他，那个时候他刚打完一场仗，身上的血都没洗掉就来见他。或者是在雨天里，他给利威尔堡鱼汤，却被嘲笑炖的时间太久肉都炖没了。

……

还有很多个雨天，他们在一起度过的岁月可不止五年那么长，应该要更长的，长很多。

“嘿，利威尔，又下雨了。”

“当年真傻，我们在一起呆了那么久，怎么就忘了对你说呢？……Ich liebe dich（我爱你）.”

“Ich weiss（我知道）.”雨滴不再滴下来了，有伞罩在艾伦头顶。

艾伦的心脏在他胸腔里剧烈的跳动，收缩之后又大幅度的扩张，几乎要撑裂他的胸腔。他抬起头，男人照常面无表情的站着，举着一把黑色的大伞，穿着一件黑色的风衣。他看起来干净但是落魄，哦，你瞧瞧，他的胡茬都冒出来了；他看起来更加苍白了，是因为受伤么？他去哪了，为什么不早点回来。

可这都不重要。

艾伦跳起来，突然的站立使他有些眩晕，男人伸手扶住他，不过他将这个归结于是见到面前这个人的狂喜所致。他终于见到他了。一切的东西，无论什么都得给这件事让道。

“利威尔，哦……你是真的么……”艾伦抱住他，“你是真的吧……不可能是假的对么。”

利威尔无奈的扯扯嘴角，拍拍这个大男孩，“是的，我活着。”

“哦……简直，简直太棒了！”

“啊，我说过不会死的。”

“可是那个时候为什么……”

“因为当时差点就死了，我醒的时候躺在死人堆里，好多尸体已经发臭了，可真他妈恶心。”艾伦切了一声，表示对恋人——哦，他们应该已经是恋人了——洁癖的不满。

“可是还好你回来了。”

“我回来了。”

“太棒了！再也没有比这更棒的事了！”

“不，应该有的。”男人看着他的恋人，“艾伦·耶格尔，你愿意和我结婚么？”

3

“妈妈！你看！”金发的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳的指着雨中的那对身影，“是艾伦哥哥！旁边那个是谁？”“哦……那是……哦亲爱的！天哪！那是利威尔上校！”女人惊喜万分，“凯莉，我们回去，不要打扰他们。”“好的，妈妈。”

艾伦和利威尔撑着那把黑色的大伞在雨中拥吻，青黛色连成一片柔软的绉纱将他们包裹在其中。树木高大而葱郁，古老的松树在雨中散发出奇幻的香气；山峰连绵环抱这一潭湖水，所有的山都是青碧色的，云雾在山头山腰间弥漫，像从山中升起，柔和的像是小女孩手腕上系的白纱。

故事的最终，男人和曾经的少年重逢，他们撑着伞，比肩而立，共同在挂满锁的桥上看雨雾迷蒙，他们还会这样一辈子。

这结局再好不过。


	10. Chapter 10

喜欢一个人能喜欢多少年。

艾伦从小就知道要叫利威尔哥哥，当时他还是个短手短脚的奶娃娃，棕发软软的贴在头上，却总是闹腾，今天和隔壁的让打架，明天又带着新认识的米卡莎和阿尔敏去玩泥巴，一天都不让利威尔省心。可利威尔总是会去接他，在他疲倦或受欺负后，实打实的教训他一顿，然后让脏兮兮的小孩趴在肩上把他抱回家。利威尔的洁癖从来不对艾伦发作。他早熟，比艾伦大了七岁，却早就承担起父母的重任开始照顾弟弟。  
艾伦总是缠着利威尔问这问那，当年小的时候，他只能拽住利威尔的几根手指头，就抓得死死的，生怕哥哥走掉一样，利威尔皱皱眉头，没挣脱就放弃了努力，仍他抓着去。  
或许从那个时候起，他们就已经意识到了，无论如何，他们都是彼此的唯一，毕竟他们不可能再有任何一个兄弟了。

初中的时候，男孩子们情窦初开，艾伦长得好看，又有那么些小男子汉的气概，很招女孩子们喜欢，谈过几个女朋友，又都在米卡莎的威逼下与对方分手，不过他不在意这个，他只是好奇，作为兄长的利威尔为什么总是对此不抱任何态度——利威尔通常在通过各种途径得知这些事后对此不表态，而在分手后也是默默的，仿佛他根本不知道这些事——艾伦有些惆怅，让的哥哥会给他分享追女生的办法，康尼的哥哥会叫他好好学习，莱纳的哥哥会趁机给弟弟上堂生理课。利威尔都没有，他什么都知道，却什么都不说。  
艾伦开始渴望与那些漂亮的女孩子接触，偷偷的想，哥哥会不会觉得我很过分呢?会不会来管教我呢?又会说什么呢?  
但一切都又落空了。

高中，艾伦不再叫利威尔哥哥，他直呼他的名字，因为觉得利威尔就是利威尔，在这个名字前加上任何的冠词都是一种亵渎，利威尔开始工作，越来越忙，他们经常几个星期不见一面。当艾伦自慰时，达到高潮的那一刻脑袋里除了一片空白就是一个男人——黑发，矮小，苍白皮肤，脾气暴躁；或者是夜晚那些旖旎的梦境，扔就是那个男人，不带任何怜惜的进入他，他们疯狂的亲吻，然后艾伦尖叫着喊出他的名字——利威尔。艾伦终于意识到他对利威尔的感情，那不是亲情，或是说爱情胜过亲情。  
艾伦想要引起利威尔的注意，所以他干了所有这个年纪男生追女生时都会干的蠢事——他当着利威尔的面和他的新女友接吻，他的种种促使老师和米卡莎把告状条一而再再而三的捅到利威尔那里去……但是利威尔来学校后，总是极为冷静的处理好一切事物，然后匆匆离去。艾伦曾经在某次和女友热吻时看见利威尔的表情，似乎有什么不同，可是仔细看，仍然是那样，冷淡暴躁。  
运动会，利威尔作为校友来参加，在跑道对面的绿茵场上帮他曾经的班主任打理班旗，艾伦已经一个月不曾见他了，梦里除外。他站在跑道另一侧大声呼喊他的名字，跳起来冲他招手，可是男人没有听到，如此数次。  
艾伦停了下来。  
他不能够坚持着不顾旁人的眼光像个傻子一样利威尔招手，他也不能在被无视的情况下爱一个人一辈子。  
爱一个人能爱多久。  
三个月，一年，三年，十年，二十年，一辈子。  
艾伦不知道，他只是觉得累，所以他蹲下来，笑得有些惨淡。他们就隔着一条跑道，却隔了几个世纪。

他看见利威尔的女朋友（或许）来找他，有棕色的长发和小麦色的皮肤。他们关系亲密，女孩子无名指上带着戒指——他们或许将要结婚。  
于是艾伦走过去，笑起来，看起来什么都没有发生过，他拍拍他哥哥的肩:“哥哥，好久不见。”  
喜欢一个人能喜欢多久?  
利威尔仍旧是他的哥哥。


	11. Chapter 11

present

利威尔打开门的时候他年轻的恋人正拖着行李箱站在门口，眼睛还肿着却对他笑起来，尽管那笑里面只有两位当事人才知道有多少苦涩。艾伦说：“利威尔，以后我就和你一起住了。”

利威尔系着围裙在厨房给艾伦煮夜宵，而棕发的青年正蜷在沙发上昏昏欲睡，身上搭着利威尔看得最顺眼的一条毛毯。利威尔还没有蠢到会问艾伦发生了什么的地步，一切都显而易见——他的恋人出柜了，被痛不欲生的父母赶出来，而且肯定是大吵一架又说了什么难以挽回的话。

之前总有人说，不被长辈祝福的爱情是没有好结果的，但利威尔对此从不介意，他从小被寄养在亲戚家，与父母关系淡薄，可他知道这并不代表艾伦不介意——他有属于他自己的完整的家庭，从小跟在父母身边，所以他知道对于艾伦来说出柜意味着什么——他已经完全把自己交付给他了。他冲破一切世俗的禁锢准备与他相爱，他需要给他一个未来。

“利威尔？”艾伦的声音听起来懒洋洋的，却还带着些微的鼻音。

“我在。”他走出厨房，在他身边坐下，关掉了那个无聊的电视节目。

“我今天和我妈吵架了，她……她不赞成我们。”艾伦仰头看着利威尔的脸，声音小小的，瓮瓮的，带着点不安。

“我知道，改天我去见她。”

“这样么……总觉得不太好……”

“我有分寸，毕竟是你妈妈，又是长辈。”

艾伦把头枕在他腿上，含糊地答应了一声，“利威尔，我们以后会怎么样呢？这个房子一定要放几盆花才好。"男人环顾四周，“我养不活，你来。”“按理来说浇浇水晒晒太阳就能长得很好吧……大概再养几只猫？”“不养，太脏了，有寄生虫。”“嘛，你这么爱干净养猫的话肯定也很干净咯，养一只黑的一只花的……”突然，利威尔打断艾伦：“小鬼，你觉得养个孩子怎么样？”艾伦利索的坐起身，“诶？利威尔，好突然，为什么突然想到这个？”

“大概因为你比较喜欢孩子。”利威尔脑海里闪过艾伦抱着孩子在草地上玩的场景——晴天，棕发的青年带着留长头发的小姑娘，穿墨蓝色的亲子装，笑容都和阳光一样灿烂——但其实这个场景是无数个片段拼接而成，晴天来自于他们的初遇，长发的小姑娘是艾伦曾经照顾过的一个朋友家的孩子，而他们有一套墨蓝色的情侣装，而那灿烂的笑容来自于艾伦的标志性笑容。

“不过这么说来也不错啊……我们可以领养啊……试管婴儿也可以吧，养个黑头发的小姑娘？有绿眼睛？明天就去孤儿院看看吧。”

利威尔挑挑眉，对于恋人的迅速代入表现出略微的惊讶。

不过无论如何，这是他们期盼的未来。

future

“Fiona，下车了。”黑发男人为小女孩打开车门，她解开安全带，一下子从车里蹦出来，黑色的长发在空中跳动，“艾伦呢？利威尔，艾伦呢？”“艾伦先来了，他得帮奶奶干活。”男人把车门关上，从后备箱里提出水果，另一只手拉住Fiona。“可是你怎么才来呢？”“还不都是你起不来。”男人的声音听起来却并不生气，“快点，Rebecca要等急了。”

于是小女孩拽着他的手，一蹦一跳的跟上男人的步伐，走进了那个种着梧桐的庭院。

这是他们的未来。


	12. Chapter 12

看米兰昆德拉魔怔了。。。。。写一篇关于暴力和冷暴力。。。。。真ooc

利威尔喜欢把艾伦捆起来，不过他不会经常这么做，毕竟被捆绑起来血液难以流通，经常会有肢体发麻的后遗症——他不太愿意这么做。  
所以除去审判的时候，他几乎没有再捆过艾伦，只是有那么一两次做爱的时候，他捆住艾伦，毫无怜惜的进入他，感受比他小了十九岁的少年在他身下压抑的呻吟和轻微颤抖，这个时候他才觉得，艾伦是他的而非人类的。

艾伦喜欢被利威尔捆起来，并非是审判时那种冷寂的理性的捆绑，而是粗暴却炙热的，那种炙热几乎要灼烧他的皮肤和心脏。利威尔兵长大多数时候沉默，只有在被捆起来时，艾伦才能感受到这个人冷清外表下掩藏的熔岩。没错，这是暴力，可这是带有感情的暴力，是温热的，像是淋了一手血，总比那些用可怖眼神看着他的人们的冷暴力来的好。


End file.
